


Three Zeros and one Vav

by Makany



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Dark Thoughts, I Tried to Write Smut, Kinda, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Passive-aggression, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Why Did I Write This?, and failed, because lumine is a dick, cursing, mature - Freeform, mention of destroying Sigma´s office, until Vile flips out, vava has no dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makany/pseuds/Makany
Summary: Vile can´t destroy stuff, so he follows the fake Zeros to the lab, finding out that a scientist updated them with dicks. He also finds Zero, but he doesn´t know he´s real as he´s camouflaged and pretends to be a puppet. And then shit happens.I suck at summarys, I am very sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This version hasn´t been Beta-read, so I will update this fic once it gets edited. But pointing out mistakes is always appreciated.
> 
> Before people have a fit of nerd rage, yes, I know, Zero is a robot. But he isn´t recognized and is mistaken for a clone. I am sorry, Jo, Zero doesn´t really make a move. Let poor Vav rest, it was his first time.  
> Everything is kinda open with questions unanswered like the motivation of specific people or why the clones act like this. I am sorry, I am just really tired and didn´t add the angst in the end.  
> There is a hc involving Vile from coleoptile about him not being a reploid (not gonna do spoilers because that´s an idea for another fic). But since it´s a Oneshot, I just call him a reploid.  
> However, there is a hc about Vile having a more “useable” body created by Lumine which is shortly mentions in the fic a few times, making him a bit scared of touching “stuff”. Still, it´s not gonna stop him from doing weird stuff.  
> It should have been just a simply smut fic… But I´ve never written one… Uh, have fun!

Electric waves jolted in his artificial brain, not helping the reploid to find peace in his mind. Vile had been spending hours in his cabinet to not feel the need to wreck anything. For once he decided to ignore his destructive nature and stay put. Not the most pleasant idea, but it was better than being suspended from his workstation and be locked up in one of those cells where Sigma kept the “Useless soldiers”. Sigma wasn´t a leader whose authorities someone could simply test, nor pre the war, neither now, (although he used to be more patient with him in the past). If he declares one a hindrance of his plan, there is no doubt they will be removed. And today was one of those days where Sigma personally declared to Vile that he could only do patrols and checkups in the fortress, highlighting that he should do nothing else.  
  
Causing chaos in Abel City and in Sigma´s personal office were two different things that an aggressive person like Vile would understand. However, the itch whenever somebody looked at him funny, whether it was a subordinate or a random stranger, still lingered in both of his fists. Nobody would voluntarily come up to Vile and say, they liked to be his punching bag for the next five hours. No. Those other soldiers wanted to keep their parts, and even if there resided a piece of sympathy in this clump of metal, filled with wires, his ego still held a grudge against them that he couldn´t press them in tenny tiny cans. Garbage deserved to be wrecked, he thought until he sat down on his bench to catch his temper again.   
  
The room was filled with silence. Vile could hear his core humming in his chest, clearly not being used to the noise. Usually, his surrounding was louder. Screams. Metal colliding. Explosion. People screaming at him, he should finally die... He was often considered as garbage. Not just from one person, from many.   
  
Defected,   
  
Maverick   
  
Scrap metal.   
  
The name calling came even to a point that he was considered a bitch.   
  
Well, Vile wasn´t denying the part that he preferred destroying everything. It was an urge he couldn´t suppress and he knew deep within of whatever X had, Vile would never achieve it. Maybe it was his whiny ass. Maybe it was something else. But whatever the problem was, it could be simply solved if he just got rid of the number one to be the number one.   
  
Maybe people would stop talking about him.   
  
Fawning over him…   
  
Something flared up, creating a short circuit in his system. His palm slammed on the bench, filled with anger. The cold metal vibrated against his body, letting the chains holding everything up rattle. Vile finally lost his patience and left the cabin. As long as he didn´t punch anybody, he was safe to go. Being alone with his thoughts, was never a situation he wanted to be in more than five seconds. It would only confuse him, battling was in comparison to this much easier; he wasn´t made for sitting around.   
  
Devoting his attention to his assigned route, completely, ignoring the fact that the Mavericks walking past him, steered clear of him, Vile moved his visor to the opposite direction.   
  
Pathetic.   
  
They were cowering like fools.   
  
His fingers twitched and Vile immediately grabbed a hold of his left arm. Distraction. He needed distraction. What could he use for distraction?   
  
A creaking sound. Abruptly, Vile stopped dead in his tracks, making the Mavericks in his surrounding quicken up their pace. Vile muttered only a few curses after them and moved his gaze towards the ceiling where the sound came from. A security camera. Nothing special. Nothing suspicious. It was just broken, seemingly stuck in a loop, moving only a few degrees. Not to mention, the lens of this hidden thing looked clouded, trying to zoom in, as if it was trying to capture a clearer picture of the reploid. That a few of the camera were glitching wasn´t a surprise for the former Hunter, however, that a broken one stayed unnoticed, puzzled him. It was a blind spot; the enemy could use this for his advantage. Vile looked around, searching for anything remotely suspicious and stared at the camera again, thinking about whether to report it. He decided not to and left the device in its broken state. It wasn´t his problem that the staff was stupid.   
  
Sure, most of the Maverick acted like brain dead amalgamation, however, Sigma´s army didn´t consist fully of damn fools. They had researchers, yet for some reason they didn´t notice the obvious blind spot. Vile looked at the camera again. How long had it been broken? Paranoia was overtaking his system and it got worse as he spotted a familiar silhouette walking past him in the next junction of the hall way. Something stirred in his chest that made him unable to move while he watched a long blond pony tail disappear from his sight. Either the blame laid in his new found rage or the excitement, but one thing for sure, Vile had an excuse to destroy things.

Not wasting time to contact the guards, Vile dashed after the marching figure on his own. And once he caught up, being within a few meters, he tackled the intruder. They both went down, harshly hitting the ground, but Vile wasn´t done yet.   
  
“Got you, ya piece of shit!”

He quickly grappled the struggling robot into submission and flipped him over, sitting on the other´s stomach.   
  
“Now, now, no need to hide your pretty face”

As his fingers forced the captive´s head to turn to his direction, wanting fully access to smash it, his shaking first became loose after he finally observed the tackled one.   
  
This wasn´t the enemy, he expected.   
  
This wasn´t Zero.   
  
He got excited for no reason.   
  
Vile finally noticed the black armor and the fact that its face was covered with a visor.

It was Sigma´s great idea.   
  
A clone of Zero.   
  
The Maverick stared at the still form; it didn´t dare to fight back or it was just programmed to not to. That was a blast. If he had destroyed this thing, he could basically kiss good bye to any form of light meeting his sensors. For once, Vile was glad of not having punched Zero in the face, even if they were fake. It bothered Vile a little that Sigma was proud of his clones besides the point that they didn´t help him create any progress in his plans. They were difficult to make and there were only two of these things, patrolling in his basement, just waiting to be eradicated again.   
  
Speaking of two clones, where was the other one? His question was immediately answered when a clicking noise behind his helmet met his ears.   
  
Vile slowly turned and saw a loading buster, shoved in his face. Looking up, he recognized another clone. Same black armor,  a screen for a face and its dull pale hair. It seemed that it wouldn´t shoot in any seconds, however, Vile couldn´t trust on this observation, stealthily putting his hand on his tazer.  The buzzing sound from the charging energy prevented the silence to come in between them; Vile was ready to attack the other. Yet, after a few symbols had appeared on the threatening clone´s screen, a beeping sound emitted from it and it lowered its weapon. The tiny nugget of concern that fostered in his mind finally disappeared, once he was sure he could put his hand away from his belt. Probably, that thing scanned him and he got recognized.   
  
Vile stood up from the still laying clone, not having the slightest interest to put the fake Zero back on its feet again. Before turning away, Vile took one last good look on the two clones.   
  
“Aren´t you supposed to guard the second floor?”   
  
Despite not having the intention to sound angry, his voice betrayed his emotions; he simply couldn´t stand the sight of them. Compared to their previous slow actions, a text appeared quickly on their visor, making the other skim it. The moment Vile saw the approval of one of Sigma´s commanders, he dismissed them, watching the clones marching off to the direction where the labs supposed to be. He didn´t care why they were here, still, checking that those things were in right place was a habit he got, every time he saw them. For some reason their existence kind of frightened him, not that he would admit it out loudly.   
  
The first five minutes, Vile continued his patrol, detecting more damaged security cameras; he was unsuspicious at first until his patience ran thin. Leading to a situation where he started to harass other robots for not having noticed it.  It didn´t take long before his thoughts drifted to the clones, learning there was nothing that he could shoot at in this day.   
  
Did they need an update?   
  
Were they damaged?   
  
And then the sudden idea came that he should bash the scientist for not having sent a technician to fix the security cameras. Without thinking, Vile quickly acted as boredom started to chip on his sanity. He walked in a slow pace until patience got the better out of him and he started jogging.

The clones were already standing in the lab, stiff and soulless like always and the current scientist occupying a table full of blue prints, seemed to be the only one awake, late in this hour.  She got startled once she caught sight of Vile marching in the dim lit room, glaring down at her.   
  
Her shaking small frame didn´t help the situation to become less tense, so she only turned around with her chair, not facing him. “Commander Vile…! What a surprise…  seeing you down… here”, she trailed off, quickly scrambling a piece of paper as if she pretended to work. Vile on the other hand didn´t react to her falling tone and simply wandered through the lab, eying any device that caught his attention, and then forgetting about it after mere seconds.   
  
There was nothing particular interesting. It was a lab. A messy one on top of that. The documents were almost piling themselves up in one corner while the other side had all the junk and scrap metal this assistant had gathered. The last time he inspected the lab, he could still see the floor. His hands reached unconsciously for a few folders and started sorting them out once he determined their content; he sure remembered that they were sorted alphabetically. The sound of the roaring generator buried underneath the floor was the only thing the soldier heard besides a few flipping pages from behind. Vile managed to clear out some piles which were threatening to fall down in any moment, not overlooking that the assistant was throwing too many suspicious glances in his direction.   
  
Then it finally hit him.   
  
His visor moved away from the files and returned her gaze. Buried in her chair, she quickly took something near her grasp and pretended to read it, still shaking, enough to make Vile curious of what made her so nervous. Vile took a good look around her lab again and stopped at those brainless puppets. Those fake Zeros. They were doing nothing, standing around, being a complete waste of space. Since he was here, the scientist hadn´t done anything besides, getting a stronger tremor as time passed.  Vile stood up, patting the dust from his knees and faced the smaller reploid.   
  
“What? Am I in your way”, he tauntingly asked, slowly closing the distant between them. Of course, Vile had no mean to harm her, but threatening her was a different story. The scientist immediately shook her head, seeing it would be the safest option to not label the aggressive commander as nuisance. “N-no, not at all”, a forced smile appeared on her face, making the other chuckle from amusement. However, he quickly stopped laughing as he gripped the other side of the table, being in reach to grab her throat.   
  
“Now tell me the truth.”   
  
The scientist emitted a high pitched sound, trying to retreat further into her chair, although they both knew that it wasn´t physical possible. Her eyes seemed to avert the higher rank, almost as if she never glanced at him. Both of them stayed in their position until Vile lost interest and turned away to return to the messy pile.   
  
Somewhat had changed, however; it seemed the assistant suddenly found her backbone as she suddenly stood up.   
  
“Stop!”, she shouted at first, then started mumbling when she was in Vile´s sight again.     
  
“I mean… Commander Vile, you are a busy person. There is no need for someone like you do…  c-cleaning”   
  
The toadying was rather strong in this reploid, making even Vile gag from disgust. Besides, her toadying wouldn´t help her. Like expected from Vile´s demeanor, he ignored her and walked back to the shelves. A sigh of frustration could be heard behind him. Despite him not paying any heed to it, his brain was already scheming a plan to humiliate her. How dare she directly lie into his face.  
  
Now being more cautious of the scientist´s movement, Vile stopped sorting out the file and started moving in directions where the other became nervous.  It wasn´t that her behavior was "normal" to begin with.   
  
“What are you looking at, don´t you have work to do? And why do you need those clones here anyway?”   
  
Vile moved behind the shelves where the rest of the unsorted documents were stacked.   
  
“Weekly checking, y-you know… to be s-safe” Liar. If what she said was true, then Vile would have been confronted with those things more often. Not to mention, his cabin was in the same floor as the lab. However, Vile said nothing, being more focused of what was right in front of him. Something tall was hiding behind curtains, stored away for anybody´s view who just stepped inside the lab. The files and the shelves blocked the sight, not making the suspicious looking shadow obvious. This sure didn´t look like it wanted to be found. Pulling the curtains to the side, Vile observed the thing which was draped with a long leathery cover.

“That´s interesting. I wonder what is under this?”  
  
A sudden crash echoed through the lab, signaling the other that the scientist fell down from her seat. And without caring and asking, Vile simply grabbed the textile, concealing the object, and tore it off. A familiar sting was spreading in his chest again and this time it became harder for Vile to not shoot at it.  
  
“Great, another one of those”  
  
There were some rustling sounds until the scientist appeared through the curtains, tripping on her own words like usual.  
  
“Ah… Commander Vile… this, this… yes, another clone”  
  
She fumbled with her fingers, staring down at her feet, not daring to challenge the bigger reploid with a staring contest. Vile on the other hand, didn´t seem to be pleased. His visor scanned the black Zero, seeing that its core was working on standby, telling him that this model was already finished. And not that Vile was enough paranoid, more questions were deluding his mind.  
  
“Why isn´t this on duty”, he growled at her and started tapping with his fingers against the screen of the mindless puppet, making the assistant cringe from the sight.  
  
“It… it had some problems and- Commander Vile! Please stop tapping the visor”  
  
His visible red eye moved to the smaller reploid, waited for a few seconds to see her relieved expression and then after a light tap, he smacked his entire palm to the fake Zero´s screen.  
  
“You said something?”  
  
“Commander Vile!”  
  
Quickly, the scientist grabbed a hold of the inactive clone and started pushing it, only to be crushed by it in the process. A pained cry escaped her lips as she struggled to get away from the robot.  
  
Vile just watched, detecting that the visor he tried to smash, had just two or three scratches. This did hurt his pride; he wanted to turn this Black Zero to recyclable trash, only to remind himself he couldn´t. Harshly, he grabbed the scientist´s arm and pulled her out, ignoring her crying that her arm would rip off.

In the end, her limb, she so much worried about, was still attached to her body, making her pathetic pleas look even more pitiful. After pushing the girl aside, Vile grabbed the fake Zero and started to notice that there was something off with the design. His hands reached for the long silky ponytail, seeing how vibrant the color was compared to the other two fakes. The hair felt smooth between his fingers, almost as if he was touching the real deal. The desire to rip its hair off or just simply touch it were starting to get in conflicts, confusing Vile to a point where he needed to step back to collect himself. Black armor, red gem, same logo, they were all identical to other clones. Only the hair was different, golden and silky. From his observation, there needed to be more about this fake Zero, so that the scientist would start to panic and hide it from the public eye.  
  
Tapping the screen of the smaller reploid, this time not getting interrupted by the scientist, Vile started tracing around the other´s helmet in hope to find anything. A button to be specific. And when he heard a quick low sound, Vile seemed to have reached his goal.  
  
Immediately, the visor of the black Zero went back to its helmet, revealing a face. Vile took a couple step backs, contemplating on his life for a second and gave the other a judgmental look while clearly knowing she couldn´t see his face.  
  
“The fuck is this”  
  
However, his raise of tone was enough to deliver the message. No answers. Of course…The scientist looked down on the floor, saying nothing.    
  
“What´s with this unnecessary detail? You know, that the plan didn´t work with those two idiots. Why bother giving it a face”  
  
Still nothing. Vile´s fists were shaking. Why was it so hard to resist the temptation to throw that scientist? How were even other people dealing with this kind of bullcrap? He gave up interrogating the scientist and turned to the seemingly sleeping clone. Not with much care, he grabbed the jaw of the blond and starting squishing it.  
  
“Oh, look at that. The texture of the skin is even soft. Almost like the real deal”  
  
The other reploid dared to look up to him. “How do you-“  
  
“I don´t”, Vile flatly answered and pinched the rosy lips, being careful enough not to tear it off. Then he began to rub the nerve filled skin with his thumb, admiring that the long lashes of Zero were also captured. The only thing that could top this situation was now that the face would twist in anger, filled with emotions and the desire to fight. “It looks like the real Zero…”, he mumbled quietly, almost audible for the other reploid to hear.

“What?”  
  
“Shut up”  
  
Glaring at the scientist for no logical reasons besides complete annoyance, his imaginations were starting to run wild. Wait, if the face didn´t have any functions in Sigma´s plans, what purpose did it serve then. Those incompetent Maverick Hunters wouldn´t fall for the same trick, so what was the point.  
  
Unless this wasn´t created for Sigma.  
  
Vile moved closer to the form that had the spitting image of the enemy and grabbed its face again.  
  
“… do you use him… IT”, he quickly corrected, dragging the limp body to her direction. The scientist immediately retreated whenever the other took a step further, seeing that the higher up was becoming too aggressive for her liking. This wasn´t an environment she wanted to risk staying in any longer. Her gaze swiftly went back to the door then to Vile who seemed to be unaffected that she was looking for an escape.  
  
“It´s fine, I am not mad. He has a pretty face, after all. Many like him”  
  
His words didn´t reassure the smaller reploid; she could already see the storm coming. Another step to her direction, made the scientist finally lose her balance, falling down through the curtains. This time, Vile didn´t follow her and observed the fake Zero in his arms.  
  
“The face looks detailed.”  
  
A few inches were keeping his face and the clone apart, and if it wasn´t for his helmet, he would have bit the clone´s nose off. Grabbing the Zero by its neck again, he stared at the collarbone in different angles.  
  
“You sure have hand for it. Even the first one can´t even compete, Sigma should have hired you sooner”  
  
Vile received no response, despite not  expecting it. Although he seemed to act a bit clingy to this model, the commander ignored it as it was only him and the scientist. And one thing for sure, if one word comes out of her mouth to the public, she should voluntarily dispose herself in the recycling bin before he gets her. Hesitating for a moment, Vile moved his left hand from the shoulder to the clone´s stomach, inching very slowly downwards. Never in his life, the soldier expected, he would end up saying this.  
  
“Does it have a dick? ”  
  
The scientist who kept herself hidden behind the curtain, finally peeked through again, daring to say. “Excuse me?”  
  
There was short pause of silence and even if the frown of Vile wasn´t visible, he still did, not adding any words that he was angry or that he didn´t trust her. His finger immediately slithered between the clone´s leg, opening the armor parts. Once his hand was under the body suit, he froze. The urge to yell died in his throat. No sound escaped from his mouth and Vile stood there completely silent while the assistant was tip toying to the exit. He shivered, too afraid to move his hand away, feeling how it was pulsating in his palm.  
  
“It´s alive”  
  
For a second, guilt flashed through the scientist's eyes, making her stop and turn to him. Vile looked almost pitiful in this state with shaking knees and his hand... in another one's armor. His thighs were unconsciously pressed together and if it weren't for the fact that she would get killed, she would actually laugh about the moment his red glow shut down after he proved his suspicion. There was only one thing she could say.  
  
“I must admit, I did give them… extra “updates”"  
  
The now shivering reploid faced her, instead of the ground, and stared at her. His red light still not visible under his helmet.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
The scientist immediately regretted her words.  
  
“Wait.. Them?”, Vile was slowly getting out of his hyperventilating status, “There are fucking more?!”  
  
It seemed the angry commander had found his growling voice again and the scientist should have left when she had the chance.  
  
The assistant quickly retreated, seeing the other removing his hand from the clone, watching the sleeping form now being trashed in the corner.  
  
“J-ju-ust the two behind!”  
  
“Those are the only Fakes!”, the reploid roared, still kicking the black Zero into oblivion.  
  
“What the hell are you doing in your free time! Building dicks?!”  
  
Finding shelter behind her desk, the assistant retorted:  
  
“I have reasons! And no, I haven´t used them!”  
  
The scientist ducked, avoiding a mug being thrown at her.                                                                                            
  
“What other reasons could you have besides your perverted disgusting fantasies!”  
  
The assistant went quiet for a moment.  
  
"... You have a point", she admitted, quickly disappearing under her desk to search for something. And for some reason or another, Vile stood still, patient enough to wait for her response. Maybe because he was still affected of the recent surprise. Maybe because he was a nice person. Okay, the last one was a lie. However, Vile waited for the convenience of the plot and nothing else mattered.  
  
After a long pause of silence and a few rough beating on the nearest Zero, a sound emitted, coming from under the table. This picked the other´s interest. What did she do this time? Having no interest in waiting any longer, Vile moved closer to watch, what the other had been doing. And to his not so surprise, he ended up finding nothing.  
  
“That little bitch…”, he growled under his breath and kicked the scientist’s desk, looking for any secret passages he wasn´t aware of. There were no obvious signs of a hidden door, so the Maverick stopped searching and simply gave his anger up. It wasn´t like he could actually dispose her. Vile sat down on the flipped table, thinking, reminding himself that those clones were in the same room.  
  
His eyes lied on the recently trashed Zero in the corner. Despite being beaten up, the clone still looked pretty. Its face even seemed to cringe which picked the interest of the other. If it made a pained expression… Could it feel pain? Or did it pretend to look more alive? Like the real one. Its resemblance were doing funny things in his chest; Vile didn´t like it. There needed to be something to let out his steam? After a lot of considering he had an idea.  
  
He could just rip off that vulgar thing in between its legs to see a bigger reaction.  
  
There was nothing that actually opposed this idea. Sigma didn´t care about the things that were under a clone´s body suit. The only downside was that ripping this useless piece would create malfunction for one or another reason. But that wouldn´t be an actual problem as the scientist could just repair it and had no other choice, but to stay quiet since Sigma wouldn´t be pleased by the updates of the clones.  
  
Nothing could go wrong, so he tried another dare to grab under the other´s body armor.

Hovering under the limp form, Vile observed it for far too long until he realized he was hesitating.  Vile really didn´t like this feeling.   
  
That thing looks like the original. Like the fucking original! He quickly grabbed between the Zero´s leg, only to retreat when he felt something pulling on his waist. Vile turned around to see that one of the puppets had finally moved, crouching down right next to him. There was weird sign on its visor which even Vile couldn´t identify. Was it a glitch? Vile flinched, feeling something tugging his waist again. Immediately, he backed off, seeing that one of the clone´s hand laid near his nether region.  
  
“What the Fuck?!”  
  
The clone made no attempt to respond him and just “stared” after him. Glancing around, he finally noticed he was surrounded, even the beaten up clone stood up. Its blue eyes glaring holes in him.  
  
This wasn´t creepy. Nope, not all.  
  
Vile mentally face palmed himself. How couldn´t he not notice? They were right there and he couldn´t see them sneaking up to him? The reploid growled in frustration, ready to smack one in case it was necessary. Did this assistant reprogram them, so they would go against him? Vile might never know and he was too angry to try finding it out. He quickly brought himself to his feet to look down on the three clones and regain a feeling of superiority, despite knowing well that those soulless things wouldn´t see a difference.  
  
“Alright, ya piece of scraps. How about you stand aside”  
  
Vile should have expected that there would be no answers. Still, it pissed him off that only silence came back. Even a beeping sound would suffice. Maybe it was a glitch which made them behave differently, ignoring the fact that all of them acted up. This sure made everything look suspicious.

The puppets didn´t budge and observed the taller one who was having a panic attack of the size of his ego. The whole situation was nerve-wracking, making it very hard for Vile to not take actions. At best, he desired to smash their heads, castrate them and watch them all suffer. Secretly, he also wished that they had vocals, so he could better visualize torturing the smug blond. Pained expressions were good, but the sound made everything better. Why couldn´t he do this? This could be a onetime chance. If he meets the actual Zero again, he probably would be dead before Vile could capture him as a prisoner.  
  
“Maverick don´t have prisoners unless it is somebody valuable like X”, Vile sneered, reminding Sigma´s words. Sigma. Sigma was fault that he was so angry. Don´t do this. Don´t do that. Screw Sigma! Once he manages to escape the lab, he is going to wreck his chamber to a point, nobody will recognize it.  
  
“Fuck off or should I rip all of your dicks?”  
  
A puppet moved.  
  
The distance between Vile and the others were decreasing. If they had a brain, Vile would actually be impressed by their guts. But they didn´t have a brain and Vile needed to remind himself that he was getting furious at them for no reason. They were puppets, their actions was strictly determined by their commands from other people. It wouldn´t make sense to attack them, not to mention getting locked away just because he couldn´t resist to destroy them.  
  
Vile was better than this; he could control himself, no matter how big the urge was to rip them into pieces. Yeah, he could do that and rub it in Sigma´s face, showing him how valuable he actually was.  
  
With anew boost of confidence, Vile planned just to avoid the clones and report the glitch to the lab rats on the third floor. About to implement his plan and ignore the three, a thing which he should have done in the beginning of the mess, something made him stop and turn towards the clone with Zero´s face. Something unsettling was spreading in his belly and made him feel bothered.  
  
Clones didn´t judge. They couldn´t. It didn´t matter what he did, they couldn´t actually mock him.  
  
And one of them had even Zero´s face…  
  
It wouldn´t hurt if Vile could just try something out.  
  
Quickly, he moved to the entrance of the lab and made sure to lock the door with his ID. Not that anybody was going to search for him besides the stupid scientist. However, she would likely avoid him at any cost from that day on, so she wouldn´t become a problem anytime soon.  
  
Glancing at the Zero with a face, he started to look over the details again. Unlike before, Vile dared to squeeze the clone a little more, now that he wasn´t in public view. His fingers entwined with the other, seeing that Vile´s hand was larger. Of course. After all, he was taller than Zero. Despite that, this clone had strong limbs, compared to his puny blue friend. Vile wondered if that version resembles the current Zero. With times, the body gets updates. Useful updates. Not oversensitive sensors that could shut one´s system down. Probably his processor wasn´t advanced to withhold this many nerves; it was frustrating to know, yet Vile was never going to admit it. Did the current Zero look like that? For sure, he didn´t seem to be the same as in his last encounter. Zero was a talented robot. Even feared for a while when he first appeared in a Maverick Hunter unit. Although everybody saw him like that, a perfect soldier, Vile knew enough that the blond could be an actual idiot. Probably, he wouldn´t remember that they worked together.  
  
Vile pulled off his helmet and set it away; he highly doubted that his face was also remembered. His hand was caressing the blond´s cheek. And then touched with his free hand his own. Stainless unlike him.   
Feeling the long hair in his hands one more time, he leaned his head against the clone´s shoulder, nuzzling in its neck. Pretending he was back in his first years as a Hunter with the only modification that Vile was more open to Zero. Of course, they never embraced each other actually, yet it was a nice thought. A nice thought when he actually had a chance.  
  
The urge to snap one´s neck completely died away from his considering and Vile moved on to calm himself by hugging the Zero tighter. It was a onetime chance. Destroying him would get him locked, he strictly reminded himself. Or maybe he tried to deceive his brain into believing that his current actions were justified with his rational side, and not because he was sentimental in this moment. A justification to not feel embarrassed or ashamed of himself. His hands slid on the back of the replica, placing them on its shoulder blades as the space between their bodies disappeared.

“You´re a fuckin´ idiot”, he whispered to the Zero, noticing how its pupil shrank a little and was now returning his glance. Then Vile said nothing and simply pressed his lips against the other. It was awkward. The clone didn´t resist, but didn´t kiss him back either, Vile took it as an obvious sign that the person in front of him had no will. Vile flinched as his nerves picked up the soft flesh touching him and teased the clone´s mouth to make a skillful impression, despite being well aware the clone wouldn´t acknowledge it and that he had no idea what the actual fuck he was doing.

It was better if he just pretended and kept his eyes closed. However, this method didn´t protect him from horrible scenario playing in his mind. The face he was kissing would be twisted in anger and the very moment he would pull away, a rabid Zero was biting his face off. It was the silence which made him impatient. Immediately, Vile parted his lips to deepen the kiss, wishing the clone would react. And surprisingly it did. Its delicate lips were moist from his clumsy attempt as they pulled away from one another and kissed again. Vile still had his eyes screwed shut and jerked a little when he felt his tongue sliding in against its, but he relaxed quickly enough to continue for few moments. By this time his fingers were clutching loosely at the blond´s hair, Vile decided to let go before his senses couldn´t differ between reality and illusion. They gazed at each other, not speaking. Eventually, his conscious returned and Vile averted to stare at the other, feeling something pushing his belly.  
  
That thing.  
  
He watched how the thing was stretching the crotch area of its under suit and Vile thought about trying to touch it again. This time not drifting away or getting scared. His fingers were back resting on the Zero´s shoulder, figuring out how to start. But Vile was back in his previous behavior, hesitating. The clone just looked the same as the original. Its face. Its freaking face. Vile backed away, not feeling confident enough to be stared at any longer. His gaze immediately moved to the other clones and had the idea to get used being touched first and maybe return.  
  
One was ordered to come closer and  surprisingly it listened. Sitting on the edge of the examining tables, Vile grabbed the faceless reploid, once it was in reach, removing its armor until he reached its body suit. Because he didn´t want his rational thoughts catch up with him again, he abruptly pulled the length out of the clone, detecting that it had a different appearance than the other thing he´d seen. Vile could only mumble: “Pervert”, and continued to pull the fabric away from the clone´s cock. This assistant sure had too much fun, making these updates. Yet here he was, wanting to use those “updates”.  
  
Vile sat still for a moment, seeing whether the clone was programmed to get the gist of what he was implying, expecting the Zero would stand around, clutched between his legs. But the clone acted on his delight and starting rubbing his hands on Vile´s inner thighs. Satisfied, Vile released parts of his armor, not feeling open enough to show off his core and laid back on the table, his legs widespread.  
  
The generator was mostly the only thing that made sounds unlike Vile who kept his mouth intentionally shut. In front of him, he saw the clone stroking its length as its free hand moved between his folds, distributing  the slick fluid around his entrance. Vile tensed when he felt two finger pushing through him, shaking when he tried to steady himself to see what the other had been doing. His underbody was a trembling mess, emitting fluids which he wasn´t used to watch in a daily basis. The fingers pushed deeper, almost forcing a sound from Vile, but ended up being an unsuccessful attempt; Vile simply stayed silent, clenching his jaw due to his stubborn nature.  
  
Slowly the heat was rising within him, making him uncomfortable to lay down completely still. The clone kept rubbing his fingers in his flesh, scissoring them as he started to flick his nub. Vile banged his fist on the table from the sudden waves of signals overcoming his body, nearly trying to get away from the form responsible for it. It was a bizarre feeling, but Vile didn´t want to simply end this. He can go through that. Panting heavily, he stared at the distance, watching how the third Zero observed him, doing nothing. His mind was too clouded to detect another Zero sneaking up to him from behind, slowly moving him off the table.  
  
His position quickly changed, now sitting on a clone´s lap, being presented to the other which had his fingers in him not long ago. Vile sucked his breath as the puppet, under him, lined itself to his entrance and started to stretch his opening. Pain flickered in his system. The signals were making him dizzy, making him bend over to the floor for a better balance. “Shit”, Vile breathed out, planting his knees and hands to the ground, resisting the urge to make a sound. It was obvious that clones wouldn´t consider his state since the one penetrating him, kept pushing through the resistance of his body, leaving the other completely unprepared.  
  
“Fucking hell”, he stammered, trying to focus what was in front of him, but this attempt had no actual effect of distractions. Vile felt his body being pushed forward, the clone´s hips were clasping against his bottom with each thrust. The sensation was foreign and Vile couldn´t help, but meet with the clone´s motion, trying not be completely controlled by the other. The pain subdued quickly once he shifted into a more comfortable position, trying to repeat the same action, one of the clones did to stimulate his synthetic flesh. His fingers reached down to stir a wave of signals, mimicking the clone´s caressing. His legs wanted to snap closed; however, he kept them apart, not crumbling down under his urges.  
  
Conflicted about his emotions, whether to feel betrayed from his body that his vulva was completely drenched and quite sensory or just simply not think about it, Vile grabbed the clone´s pony tail and started pulling him down.

“Harder”, he demanded, sensing his legs being straddled and his hips being grabbed. And like he desired, the clone moved with more force. His inner walls were hit more frequently and the commander couldn´t move from his position anymore. Then something warm started to build up in his belly, creating weird sparkles popping up in his vision. Was he going nuts? Before Vile could think any clearer, the clone hit the spot which spammed his brain with too many impulses. Vile wanted to bit back the groan, yet his body control wasn´t with him this time. As he gasped, his body  was pushed down onto the ground.  
  
“Oh fuck-“, Vile moaned, being interrupted in the middle of the sentence as the Zero rammed his length faster, leaving the usual stoic reploid emit incoherent sounds. There was nothing that kept his mouth shut. No matter what he tried, once he snapped for air, the clone hit his sensitive spot.  
  
The pale hair was still entwined between his fingers, pulling the clone down when it moved too fast. His blurry vision could only make out something black, was coming near him and with no rational thoughts within him, he accepted whatever the other clone in front of him had to offer. Pulling on his short hair, the second faceless clone pushed its fingers in his mouth, gagging the sounds coming from his throat. Vile licked the hand in delight, harshly biting down on its palm, pretending he could provoke a reaction. And surprisingly the clone reacted with dislocating his jaw. The flare of pain didn´t appear on his vision. Its cock was the next thing that stuffed his throat and Vile´s senses  of directions were useless since his system couldn´t keep up with him anymore. Soon, something hot was released inside of his belly and the clone in front of him quickly followed.  
  
Vile was tired; he was wheezing and shaking while the faceless clones pulled away from him. A fit of coughing overcame his body as he quickly fixed his jaw, struggling to stand up again. For a moment, he believed those two clones were going to switch position, seeing them pushing him in another position until he saw in the next broken seconds, their heads near the ceiling. Vile just watched Sigma´s proud creation becoming a head shorter. Then he heard a faint thud, finding the clones drop down like ragdolls. What did just happen?  He was trying to not destroy them and they turn into scraps without him doing anything.  
  
Turning his head to his left, Vile detected the once hidden Zero standing there with its saber in his hand. His calm expression unreadable like always.  
  
“Great…”  
  
Clones weren´t supposed to have a green sword. With his vision fading, he saw the robot moving towards him, however, what the blond actually did in the end, Vile hadn´t the time to find out. His system shut temporarily down with the last image of Zero´s hand grabbing him.


End file.
